warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Luna Dragons
Oh these guys look cool Doombringer99 00:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Thanks. I know I've still got other unfinished projects, but I need to work on something fresh or my mind will stay blank. KuHB1aM 11:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) You should add some more stuff to this when you get the chance, i would like to know more about them. Doombringer99 01:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Sorry I haven't updated it; I'm a bit busy. But don't worry though; there will be updates probably on Sunday. KuHB1aM 02:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Allright cool. Doombringer99 03:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I'm curious if anyone might want to make a Luna Dragon in the future once I'm done with the main page. I'm hoping to eventually create an RP centered around the Luna Dragons and SPOILER ALERT the GL's fall to Chaos SPOILER ALERT. Would anyone might be interested in creating a Luna Dragon sometime in the future? KuHB1aM 22:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) OMG te GL is gin to the darkside!!! That will be interesting... Doombringer99 00:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 That's the plan. You can't contain all that arrogance without doubting the Emperor's own power at some point... hence a la Badab War/Tiny Mini Heresy. KuHB1aM 00:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) They do seem to be going in that direction. Well, that sounds like its gonna be a good rp, Imight even be able to use my own chapter of it goes down anything like the Badab wars. Doombringer99 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 When you guys fire up that RP ill prob throw my lot in there, as long as its after 889.M41 to fit in with my story line, otherwise I could always throw Aegis in there... being a Daemon Prince after all he could guide you lot on the way to chaos, but thats way off, sounds like fun tho --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) This is gonna be pretty cool,so are you gonna control the GL or someone like the Luna Dragons? Doombringer99 02:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Heh, if you do that, in the 41st millennium The Ditch Fighters will be kicking some goldies in the near future. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 09:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll chuck my bloody redemption in their to kick your GL'S asses. Bring it on! The GL is more than willing to face down any Imperial force! And we won't be the only ones turning. I'm gonna create an history/battle article detailing exactly who turned, how long this war took, etc. There will be a few Chapters that turned to our side (they'll be NPC) as well. I haven't completely planned this out yet, so the Luna Dragons may make only a small side appearance, or none at all. But it'll al be figured. This will probably be a few RP's away and will be a community project. 10:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) BLam no matter how many you kill, the ditch will always be fill. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 01:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll need extra ammunition then. KuHB1aM 10:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow, this looks is gonna turn into a pretty big thing! Doombringer99 19:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Anopther pure, uncorruptable chapter? Seems like everyone wants to outdo the Grey Knights. TrashMan 07:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) IF your gonna start a RP, i want my dogs in it! (on the good side, theyr loyal)Legionaire22 09:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Just thought you would like to know that your title for the 2nd company the "Firedrakes" is actually the canon name for the 1st company Salamanders. Bluebeard2 03:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 1500 I grant this chapter a right to host 1500 marines, but not a single more. This due their fleet-based nature, 13th Founding and pure gene-seed. If anyone should disagree, you are free to speak up. --Remos talk 10:22, September 30, 2014 (UTC)